heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
XYZ
XYZ was originally created in Lyon, France, where Patt Fontaine and Terry Ilous were born and grew up. Then they moved to Los Angeles, California, United States, and began a musical career in 1986. XYZ started off as the unofficial house band of "The Whisky A Go Go" nightclub in Los Angeles. The original members were Terry Ilous (vocals), Bobby Pieper (guitars), Patt Fontaine (bass) and Joey Pafumi (drums). A tour of the US with Enuff Z'Nuff and Alice Cooper followed the success of their 1989 Enigma released debut album, and they were signed by major label Capitol for their second. History The band played clubs throughout the mid 1980s and first got a record deal in 1989 with Don Dokken as their producer. Terry Ilous's vocal style on the band's first album was very similar to Dokken's.2 Ilous and Fontaine then recruited Mark Diglio (guitars) and Paul Monroe (drums) to replace the departing Pieper and Pafumi, to record a debut album, produced by Don Dokken. The album was released in 1989 and contained the hits "Inside Out" and "What Keeps Me Loving You". Videos for both songs received reasonable airplay; however, the album itself was not an overall success, managing to reach only No. 99 on the Billboard 200. A third single from the album, "Maggy" was used in the 1990 Dolph Lundgren movie I Come in Peace. The next album, Hungry, released in 1991, had even less commercial success — not charting at all. Diglio and Monroe left the band and were replaced by Tony Marcus and Joey Shapiro, respectively. After the next tour was finished, band members went separate ways once again. They reunited in 2002 with the lineup of Ilous, Fontaine, Tony Marcus, and Shapiro, and still perform to the present day. Recent events XYZ actively continues to play festivals and shows across USA and Europe. In addition to fronting XYZ, Terry Ilous also served a lengthy tenure as lead vocalist for Great White (2010-2018). Terry Ilous was interviewed by Argentinean rock journalist Lucas H. Gordon, where the singer talked about a charity event called 80's Rockers for Japan, organized by Ilous to raise money for the Red Cross from Japan, to help victims of the 2011 earthquake and tsunami. The event featured many hard rock musicians, including ex-Toto singer Bobby Kimball, Paul Shortino, Rudy Sarzo, Michael T. Ross, John Payne, Carmine Appice, Vinny Appice, Lorraine Lewis, and others. XYZ performed at Rocklahoma Festival in 2008, the M3 Rock Festival, Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD, and Firefest, Rock City, Nottingham, England, in 2012. Drummer Joey Shapiro recently purchased drumstick and guitar pick grip company Gorilla Snot. Paul Monroe, drummer from the classic line-up, was a contestant with his daughter on a 2016 episode of That Awkward Game Show on Spike TV. Members Discography Studio albums Compilation albums Live albums Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:American heavy metal musical groups Category:Californian hard rock musical groups Category:Californian heavy metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles glam metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles hard rock musical groups Category:Los Angeles heavy metal musical groups